


loving you (had consequences)

by trippingtozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie is an idiot, So so so much angst, kind of a song fic if you squint ?, this is pretty emo- ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippingtozier/pseuds/trippingtozier
Summary: Their apartment was deadly silent with the exception of the short, quick gasps of air Eddie was taking.





	loving you (had consequences)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through a breakup right now, so I decided to be an angsty little shit and write this
> 
> The song Consequences by Camila Cabello inspired this, and if you feel like sobbing your eyes out while eating a pint of ice cream, give it a listen.

Their apartment was deadly silent with the exception of the short, quick gasps of air Eddie was taking.

Their apartment was empty. The usual sound of Richie’s riotous laughter was nowhere to be heard.

Their apartment was devoid of anything Richie.

His record bin was missing. His side of the closet was empty. The corner where his guitar would usually be propped was vacant. His shoes, his toothbrush, his keys.

Eddie didn’t know what to do.

He didn’t know how to breath.

He could barely remember how to think.

He blindly grabbed his phone from his back pocket, and punched in the number he knew all too well.

 

_Hesitation, awkward conversation_

 

It rang.

_This is Richie Tozier’s phone, and if you’re hearing this recording, I’m probably too busy screwing your mother to pick up. Leave a message after the beep._

He hung up.

It rang.

_This is Richie Tozier’s phone, and if you’re hearing this recording, I’m probably too busy screwing your mother to pick up. Leave a message after the beep._

He hung up.

It rang again.

_This is Richie Tozier’s phone, and if you’re hearing this recording, I’m proba-_

He hung up.

It rang.

Again, and again, and again.

It rang until finally, it didn’t.

Eddie was relieved.

Eddie was shocked.

Richie had finally picked up; the sound of his heavy breathing on the other line was something Eddie recognized. It was a sound Eddie had taken comfort in during long, sleepless nights.

_“Eds?”_

“Where are you?”

The silence on the other end crackled.

 

_Running on low expectation_

 

_“Eds…”_

“Don’t,” the word comes out sharp. “Don’t fucking ‘Eds’ me.”

The anger is uncontrollable. It comes out of nowhere; bubbling up in his chest.

“Richie, where the fuck are you?”

_“I’m nowhere.”_

“That’s not a fucking answer.”

_“I’m leaving, Eds.”_

His answer confused Eddie, and made too much sense all at once.

“When you say _leaving_ -”

_“I mean I’m getting out of here; I’m going away.”_

Eddie shook his head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. It took a few minutes before he could speak.

“I’ll come with you.”

_“No, Spaghetti. I’m no good for you.”_

“That's bullshit.” The burst of anger was fading away to something that left Eddie on the edge of going into hysterics. “You’re the very best part of my life.”

_“Don’t say that.”_

“Don’t say what? The truth?”

Eddie could hear Richie sigh deeply. He knew he was probably pinching the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up.

He knew he was probably running his hands through his unruly hair, trying to come up with something to say.

He knew the freckles that dotted his nose were probably scrunched up in concentration.

 _“Eddie, I don’t want you to come with me,”_ he spoke the words slowly and precisely, making sure Eddie caught them.

 

_Every siren that I was ignoring_

_I'm payin' for it_

 

There was a pause as Eddie repeated the words in his head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You… don't… want me?" He tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

_“Yeah.”_

"Well, that changes things." Eddie was surprised by how calm and reasonable his voice sounded. It must’ve been because he was so numb. He couldn't understand what Richie was telling him. It didn't make any sense.

_“Yeah.”_

"Oh god." His voice was just a whimper now; awareness was beginning to seep through him, trickling like acid through his veins. "Don't do this, Rich. Is this really what you want?"

 _“Yes.”_ The word sounded so cold, so final.

 

_Loving you was young, and wild, and free_

 

Weakness filled Eddie’s limbs. If he wasn’t already curled on the floor, he would’ve collapsed.

The air was thick. Eddie wished he had his old inhaler on hand.

_“Can I ask a favor of you?”_

_No. No, Richie. Just come home._

“Anything.”

 _“Don’t do anything stupid,”_ Richie ordered, his voice thick with an unidentifiable emotion.

Eddie nodded helplessly, not realizing that Richie couldn’t see his motion through the phone.

_“Do you promise?”_

“I promise.”

 _“I’ll make you a promise in return,”_ he said, his voice hollow. _“I promise that this will be the last time you'll hear from me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

“You fucking bastard.” Eddie’s laugh was sardonic. “You know that’s not a promise I want you to make. You know that I could never just move on with my life.”

_“Time heals all wounds.”_

“Fuck you.”

_“Goodbye, Eds.”_

He was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. Richie’s words swirled around in his head, and he heard the doctor at the hospital in Derry from when he was a kid as he showed Eddie the X-rays of his broken arm. _You can see it's a clean break_ , his finger had traced along the image of the severed bone. _That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly_.

Eddie tried to breathe normally. He needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare.

“Wait!” Eddie choked out the word, barely registering that he’d spoken.

 

_Loving you was cool, and hot, and sweet_

 

“I love you, ‘Chee.”

The sob on the other end of the phone was loud and uncontained.

Eddie wished more than anything he could’ve been there to wipe Richie’s tears away.

 

_Loving you was sunshine, safe and sound_

_A steady place to let down my defenses_

 

 _“Shit, Eds.”_ There was a beat of stillness, and then a whisper. So hushed, Eddie almost missed it. _“I love you too.”_

Tears ran silently down Eddie’s face; the confusion, and hurt, and anger finally overtaking him.

He didn’t know how long they were on the line, just listening to each others labored breathing before there was a sound of shuffling on Richie’s end.

_“Take care of yourself.”_

“Please come home.”

 

_But loving you had consequences_

 

The line went dead.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
